An Everlasting Romance
by MoonlightSonata87
Summary: A love that has withstood time. Shattered in an ancient time Darien and Serena's love can now flourish in a new and fertile soil. A dynamic tale of love. Actually has 7 chapters!


An Everlasting Romance

1

The gift

"The world is a terrible place. Full of hatred and jealousy, that is why you must never go there my darling daughter." A beautiful queen whispered to her young one.

"But Mommy, it's a pretty place… are all humans bad?"

"No darling. There are very few who are truly good. You see, they wouldn't understand your powers. They would scorn you for being different."

"I want to go there though…"

"It's not a good idea. I've decided my little Serenity."

"Okay mommy. I will stop asking."

"Thank you honey. Now go and play with your friends." Queen Serenity watched as her daughter skipped away. Looking out, over the gardens the earth shone brightly, a blue marble. It was the last planet to hold life and the first to be corrupted by greed and hatred. She sighed. 'It is hopeless. Who will she have now?' Prince Endymion was her daughter's betrothed but she could not allow that any longer. His family had fallen to the promise of power, and the earth was now beginning to darken as their hearts were lost in the void of Beryl's curse. It was only a matter of time before they would come after her kingdom. She was the only one who had the power to control the universe and until now it had been peaceful, with the earth now surrendering to the darkness she feared for her daughter and her friends.

"My queen. It is time for your court to convene." A man said stepping in. He was a handsome one, His white hair shone from the light that bounced off of earth. He stood with his hands respectfully behind his back, his blue eyes lowered as he bowed.

"Thank you Artemis. Is Luna caring for the children?"

"Of course your majesty, as always." He smiled and offered his arm. She took it and allowed him to escort her to the grand hall. He left her side and announced her. She sat at her throne, looking out over the court.

* * *

"She cannot be allowed to rule like this any longer!" Shouted Beryl to her attentive royal audience. "Your highness you must act now!"

"Beryl, I feel guilty about this. Queen Serenity has protected us for years from attacks. Turning on her…"

"I am protecting you now! If you want the power you must overthrow her!"

"My son is betrothed to the princess. Doing this would certainly break that arrangement and he is so happy to have someone… He is a lonely child."

"Children will live. He will find someone of his own when he's older. You must attack now."

"I want to wait. If we attacked now we would fail. You know that Beryl."

"Very well." She snorted. Prince Endymion was walking in to speak with his father. She stopped and gazed at this fine young man. He was thirteen roughly, and was already an attractive male. His black hair glistened under the lights in the hall. His blue eyes had a passion and determination to them that any woman would fall prey to. She smiled thinking that, perhaps, waiting was just the key to falling the Silver Millennium. After all, this boy would soon be a man, and the princess the only heir to the vast expanse of the universe. 'Yes, he will be the key.'

* * *

It was the princesses 16th birthday. It would be the first day she would be exposed to suitors. The queen had forbidden the attendance of any earthlings and was feeling confident about her daughter's cotillion. There were some hopefuls that she wished her daughter would take an interest in. Princess Serena sat in her room looking longingly at the earth. Something kept beckoning her there but she didn't know what. Maybe it was the humans. She'd never actually seen a human. Her mother described them as evil and cold. A race that mean could not possibly look like her… could they?

* * *

Forbidden. That was to be his fate then? No one could forbid HIM from seeing his betrothed. He knew his father felt the same way but he didn't care. His father was not what he used to be… ever since Beryl had appeared he had been different. She had somehow changed him. Prince Darien seemed to be the only one not buying into Beryl's lies. If she were so powerful she would not need the earth people. He refused to be punished for this evil woman's plots. Serenity didn't understand that he was unaffected by Beryl, it almost physically hurt him to be near her. Her darkness had enveloped his family making the skies dark, only his pure heart allowed the sun to shine on the earth. This was how it was, the earth felt what the royal family felt, when they were sad the skies wept, when they were happy the sun shown brilliantly, but when they were corrupt the skies blackened creating whirlwinds and droughts.

He was twenty and was certainly no longer a boy. He was tall and muscular now; it was as if he'd been chiseled by the most successful artist of all time. His black hair still shone and his eyes still sparkled with passion and determination. Many a women had dreamt of him when they lay down to sleep at night. He was truly the most desirable man on earth but he had no desire for any woman who gazed at him longingly. No, at night he would look up at the moon. He could feel her eyes on his planet, eyes that held so much feeling, so much love, and so much sadness. The moon was her prison, he was angry that her mother kept her there, hidden. No one but her mother, her personal court, and her guardian had laid eyes on her. This was her unveiling and there was no way he would miss it. He dressed in his most handsome tuxedo and mask. It would mean death if he was recognized but he'd never met them, how would they know it was him?

* * *

"Princess, are you ready?"

"Yes Mina. Why are you being so formal?"

"I'm practicing. Oh! I'm rather excited. After tonight you will be free to go where you like! Isn't that wonderful Serena?"

"I can't go wherever I like."

"Well… everywhere except earth but who wants to go there?" Mina scrunched her nose.

Serena smiled. 'Yes why would anyone want to go there? Nothing is there but evil.' She looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress perfectly fit her curves. She had become quite the beautiful young woman. She didn't know it but she was the most beautiful woman in the universe, even over her mother. She was the purest as well. Nothing clouded her heart making her blue eyes clear and glittery. Her golden hair fell elegantly down her back in two long strands that touched the ground every now and then. The crescent moon on her forehead, the one that symbolized her peaceful kingdom shown with a light that bewitched the other girls in the room.

"Serena! Your crescent is glowing!" Amy exclaimed. "This is so strange. It only glows when you're using your powers… you're not are you?"

"No. I don't know maybe I'm just that excited about this cotillion."

"Yeah." The four girls sighed.

"It's time." Luna nodded opening the door. Luna was a strong willed woman with a strong mothering instinct. She escorted the girls into the grand ballroom making sure that their introduction was ready.

"Ladies and gentlemen. This is the time you've been waiting for. The introduction of your beloved princess and her court." There was clapping then Artemis began. "Starting with the royal court we have the princess of Mercury, miss Amy, followed by Venus, princess Mina, Mars, princess Raye, and Jupiter princess Lita. These lovely ladies have sworn to protect our princess with their lives." More clapping and cheering was heard then quieted. "Now, I have the honor of introducing to you… Serena, Princess Serenity." She stepped forward onto the stairs as everyone gasp in awe over her beauty. A thunderous applause erupted as she smiled sweetly and descended.

* * *

Darien had stood unable to move as she appeared. How could a woman so beautiful and pure exist? She was a goddess, truly a goddess. Now he only had to get a dance with her. By tradition it would be required that he have the very first dance with his princess but it was not so tonight. He would try though.

Walking gracefully across the dance floor he neared her as a young man asked for a dance. He watched as she shyly glanced at her nanny who nodded before accepting. 'Wonderful, Luna will be a problem.' He thought calmly. His eyes followed her as she glided across the floor, she was easily lead. Another young man cut in as the first reluctantly stepped aside. This continued for some time until she seemed overwhelmed and made her way towards the balcony. He went out another way knowing they'd meet in the gardens. The perfect place.

* * *

"Princess let us come with you." Raye demanded following her friend out.

"I would like some time alone to breath. Just please prevent others from coming out here."

"Okay. We can do that."

Serena stood alone on the stairs as Raye retreated and gave orders to the others. She smiled. Finally she could be alone. All the boys had been swarming around her like flies. She could sense something in them that she didn't like. 'Lust perhaps, the most raw of animal emotions.' She thought. She walked down the stairs into the garden stepping slowly on the cobbled path leading to her favorite spot by the fountains. The earth shone tonight, though it seemed dark. She heard a slight noise behind her and turned to come face to face with a tall man in a tuxedo and a mask. Her eyes grew large, he was from earth, he was the energy she'd sensed when she gazed upon it in her loneliness. "Who are you?" She asked her voice showing her hesitance.

"My name is Darien. Prince Endymion to some."

"Endymion! You shouldn't… how?"

"I had to see you. We are betrothed you know." He smiled and took the mask off revealing his eyes.

"I know we were betrothed. We no longer are because of earth's foolishness." She said looking deep into his eyes. There was no evil in his eyes, only purity. He did not look at her like the other boys at the ball. He looked at her lovingly. "Darien, if you're caught here…"

"Please don't say it. I'm aware of what the consequences are but… I had to see you. I had to see what called me here every night. It was you. I am in love with you. It's amazing because I only just met you."

"I think we've loved each other for a long time even though we've never met. Your energy draws me to earth. I gaze at it for hours… looking for you. I didn't know it until just now though."

"I… I brought you a gift." He smiled and waited.

"You did? How nice of you." She smiled and held out her hand. He tenderly took it and pulled her closer.

"Here. Every time I look up at the moon a song plays in my mind. I consider it our song. I had it composed and put into here." He held up a star shaped locket. With tenderness she took the item and opened it. Its melody tinkered as it played. "Would you like to dance?" He asked charmingly and bowed.

"Yes." She curtsied and took his hand. He stepped into her and placed his hand under her arm onto her upper back, (This is actually where a mans hands should go when dancing. NOT on the waist) then adjusted the hand she now held. Her arm fit perfectly on his upper arm and they began to dance. She smiled knowing that he truly knew how to dance. He didn't just pretend to know. He guided her firmly but gently around the path. "You're a wonderful dancer." She smiled.

"Thank you." The locket stopped playing and they slowly came to a stop. Daring to risk her wrath he slowly bent and kissed her on the lips. It was innocent and sweet but he loved it nonetheless.

"Serena!" They suddenly heard a call.

"My mother!" She gasp. "You have leave!"

"Goodbye my love. I'll see you again soon." He smiled and kissed her one last time. He grabbed his mask and disappeared into the bushes. Serena quickly grabbed the locket and hid it. Managing to sit down at the fountain just in time.

"Serena what are you doing out here alone?" Her mother asked sadly. "Are you not enjoying your cotillion?"

"Oh, I am mother. I just needed some air after being bombarded with all of those dances."

"Yes. I understand. I'm disappointed that those boys don't seem to know how to dance. That should be a vital part of their upbringing." Her mother shook her head. "Nonetheless, you have an audience awaiting your return darling. We should return."

"Yes mother." She smiled a secret smile. She could go back knowing that he loved her, and he was all she really needed anyway. Suffering through the dance was worth it if it meant gaining the freedom to go where she liked to be able to see him again. Everyone clapped upon her return. Mina eyed her friend, her mood had changed. She seemed almost as if… as if she were in love.

2

The Discovery of an Ally

"Where have you been son? Beryl was curious." The king asked.

"I went somewhere to be alone. Is that wrong?"

"No, but Beryl wants to speak with you. It sounds rather urgent."

"I don't want to speak with her. I don't care for her company."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Now go!"

"Fine." He sighed and went into the hall where she waited.

"You've kept me waiting Prince Endymion. Not polite at all."

"I didn't know you requested my presence." He said and stood still he didn't go any closer to her because now more than ever she caused him pain.

"You're forgiven. Tell me Darien, what plans do you have for your future?"

"I plan on traveling the universe."

"That seems interesting. With whom?"

"My friends."

"Ahhh… and you think this is wise?"

"It's what I want to do."

"I had something else in mind. Darien, you've grown into a fine man. Marry me and help me rule the universe. Then you may travel as you please wherever you please without fear of being prosecuted."

"No." He said frankly. She tilted her head to the side seeing a strange look in his eyes. Yes, she saw it, a hint of love, and… pain.

"Why not?"

"I'm not interested in you Beryl."

"That's not a good reason. You act as though you've found something better." She smirked and stepped towards him smiling as his eyes welled up with tears. "Oh, Darien. You've gone somewhere you're not supposed to go. If you know what's good for you you'll not see her again."

"Why? You can't tell me what to do." He chocked from the pain.

"Well, because when I'm done with them… she'll be dead." Beryl growled into his ear. "Don't get too attached to someone who's about to die." She said and waved him away. "Go now. Have your fun." He rushed out of the hall relieved to be away from her. She was so evil he couldn't be around her without wrenching in pain. She wouldn't kill Serena he wouldn't let her. He would personally fight Beryl no matter how much it hurt to do so.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Raye whined as Serena dug through the bushes looking for her precious gift. "Serena you're dirtying your dress."

"I don't care. I have to find it!" She sobbed and saw a glimmer of light in the bush. "There it is!" She exclaimed and grabbed it showing it to her friends.

"It's beautiful Serena!" Mina exclaimed. "How gave it to you?"

"The man I'm in love with."

"Who?" The girls persisted.

"A tall and handsome man. I came out here, to the garden. He must have been waiting for me out here. I heard a noise and turned to see him there." She pointed where Lita stood. "He just stood there, quietly gazing at me. He had a kind, gentle, and loving energy about him. He introduced himself and told me of how he thought of me all the time. He gave me this as a birthday gift and as a token of his love for me. He said he hears this song when he thinks of me. It's our song… we danced and he kissed me." She said dreamily.

"So who was he?" Lita asked impatiently.

"I'll tell you if you promise to keep it a secret."

"We promise." They all swore.

"Prince Endymion, of earth."

"Serena!" They all shouted.

"He was here?" Raye growled.

"How?" Lita asked.

"We didn't detect him…" Amy added.

"A human? An evil human? You were here falling in love with a human? Not just any earthling either but their PRINCE!" Mina said loudly.

"He's not like my mother says. He's… pure and loving. He's not evil!" She cried.

"Let me look at the locket." Amy said and held out her hand. Serena handed it to her and Amy scanned it with her mini computer.

"It's pure energy. Not dark energy. She's right. He can't be evil or she could not have touched him. We have an ally on earth." She smiled. They all looked at the blue marble turning slowing. "It's lighter today."

"Yes. That's his energy. He lights up the skies there. He pushes back the darkness." Serena cooed.

"You've got it bad… Was he cute?" Lita pried.

"Yes. Very handsome, with a smile that makes your knees go weak." She looked at her friends as the girls all sighed. "Exactly." She smiled. "I'm going to meet him."

"What?!"

"He's coming to Neptune to see me. You can all meet him there. Don't tell Luna though."

"We won't. What about the outer senshi though?" Raye asked.

"They will be nice… I hope."

* * *

It was dark outside as he snuck past the palace guards to go to Neptune. She had left only an hour ago but he knew he couldn't rush his trip. If he appeared before she arrived he would be in trouble. He could only hope that her friends would welcome him. She had said it was okay… heh… well, she communicated with him mentally that it would be okay.

* * *

"Neptune, Uranus!" Serena greeted them as she arrived.

"We're glad you made it princess." Michelle smiled warmly. "Is he going to follow you then?"

"What?" She asked alarmed.

"Prince Endymion. Is he coming as well?"

"Yes." She blushed.

"I want you to know that I will kill him on sight if he has any detection of dark energy." Uranus said with a strong tone. "Your secret is safe with us but there is a risk with him."

"I understand." Serena nodded.

"He's here." Michelle said.

Everyone turned as the most handsome man they'd ever seen stepped out from a dark corner. "Hold your position!" Amarah commanded and stepped over to him. Michelle followed; Pluto and Saturn suddenly made their presence apparent.

"What a welcome." He smiled.

"Hands in the air!" Hotaru said in a low voice. He did as he was asked as Michelle approached him.

Serena smiled at him. He came in this traditional attire. Armor, it was no surprise that it was black and red, black and red were his favorite colors after all. "He's on our side." Michelle nodded.

"Can I relax now?" He asked warmly.

"Yes." Trista smiled.

"You came!" Serena smiled and ran to his open arms.

"Of course. How could I not?"

"Trouble at home."

"Plenty but it's never stopped me before." He smiled and released her. He bowed deeply to the group of women watching him. "I am Darien, otherwise known as Prince Endymion. It's an honor to be in your presence."

"You're right it is." Amarah sneered.

"Don't mind her." Michelle smiled. "My name is Michelle or Sailor Neptune, the senshi of truth. She's Amarah or Sailor Uranus, the senshi of battle." She motioned to the tempered blonde.

"I'm Hotaru, Sailor Saturn the senshi of destruction." Hotaru's voice always sounded eerie and ghostlike but Darien didn't seem to mind.

"Trista, Sailor Pluto, the keeper of the gates of time."

"Mina, Sailor Venus goddess of love."

"Amy, Sailor Mercury, Senshi of knowledge."

"Raye, Sailor Mars, Senshi of fire."

"Finally I'm Lita, Sailor Jupiter, Senshi of lightening."

"I'm Serena, Princess of the moon." Serena laughed.

"Such a wonderful group of warriors. I am in awe." Darien smiled. "I certainly feel well guarded.

"You are." Amarah snapped.

"Amarah, heel." Michelle laughed. "She has a thing against men."

"That's okay. I do to." He winked.

* * *

He was terrified. His princess was the only thing that kept him calm. They were never alone, which he'd expected anyway but these women were fierce. At least the outer Senshi. They were the most threatening. Hotaru worried him most of all, she was young but overly concentrated. Every now and then a rock would explode by him and he would be careful not to anger her.

One day when they were sitting in the garden and Amarah turned to Darien. "What kind of a fighter are you?"

"What?"

"Do you have powers? What kind of fighter are you? What are you stupid?"

"I'm a sword fighter and hand to hand combat."

"Really? Just my kind of fighting. So you have no powers?"

"Some but not like you ladies."

"I want to spar against you."

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Oh come on, let him earn my trust. Fight me Darien." She demanded and stood putting a hand on her sword.

"Amarah, that's not fair!" Michelle cried out.

"What's not?" He asked as she swung her sword at him. He unsheathed his sword and countered. "Let me get away from Serena!" He asked.

"In a real fight the enemy is after her, you have to MAKE them back away." She declared and pushed into him. She was surprised that he didn't move. In fact she didn't seem to even stress him. He pushed her back easily and went after her full bore. "You're quick." She admitted.

"You started it." He smirked.

"You need it." She laughed and started to really fight. Serena watched in awe as Amarah struggled to beat him. With every blow she seemed diminished, finally her sword burst into an electrical flame and crashed upon his. She gasp as he easily knocked her sword out of her hand and held his blade to her neck.

"I won." He smiled.

"Yes… you did… but how?" She wondered aloud.

"I'm stronger, and so is my blade. It's stronger than diamond even."

"And your physical strength?"

"I am very strong. One of my gifts. I can also heal others and telepathically communicate."

"So, you're not as worthless as you seem."

"Thank you for the compliment." He knew it was a compliment even though it didn't come with a pleasant presentation. She made a grunt and walked over to her sword.

"Michelle…"

"Darien. Hide. Luna's here." Michelle said quickly. He looked at Serena and quickly went inside to a place he'd been told to hide when he arrived. Trista stepped into the sparing area and acted as if her and Amarah had just went at it before Luna came into sight.

"Hello ladies!" She smiled and looked around. "Having fun?"

"Very much so." Amarah nodded.

"Good. Princess… I have a message for you."

"Yes?"

"Your mother says she's found you a suitable suitor. When you return she wants you to meet him."

"I don't want to meet him."

"Serena if you're still thinking about that Prince from earth you need to forget it. You will never see him."

"Why not? My mother chose him in the first place. Something must be special about him."

"There was. He is corrupt now though."

"How do you know?"

"What?"

"How do you know he's corrupt? Have you met him?"

"No… but you act like you have." She said and looked at the young princess. Darien had heard the whole conversation thus far and was prepared for whatever Luna would say next. "Have you met him Serena?"

"Yes. I have." She said proudly. The girls all looked at each other then back to Luna.

"You have? When and where?"

"At my cotillion."

"He was there?"

"Yes. He was. He came to see me. He loves me. He's not evil."

Luna sighed a deep sigh. "You'll get me in trouble child. Endymion! If you're here you'd better come out." She called. Darien, unsure of what she'd do jumped off of the balcony he was on and landed right in front of her. "So, you're a courageous one are you?"

"I don't know. Am I?" He asked the right question. Luna smiled and looked at him.

"We were sure Beryl had won you over to her side." She embraced him warmly.

"That woman needs help."

"She has a whole planet willing to help her."

"Well, I mean to say she needs help so she won't be so evil. She actually causes me physical pain when I'm near her."

"She… does?" Luna asked surprised. "Amy come here!"

"Yes Luna?"

"Use your computer and scan his chest."

"Okay…" Amy looked at Luna strangely and did what she was told. "Luna what is that?"

"That dear Amy is part of the imperial crystal… If Beryl knew…" She trailed off. "Everyone home. Now. The queen MUST see this."

* * *

"Your majesty… Luna has returned. The girls are back… all of them."

"All of them? Well, send them in." She gasp and stood when Darien walking in next to her daughter. "Luna what is the meaning of this?"

"Serenity… he's not corrupt. Look." Luna smiled and brought forth the computer.

"It…worked."

"Yes. He's perfectly alright." The two women looked at him proudly.

"Wow I feel like a person on trial."

"In a way. You are. I'm sorry Darien but you may not be allowed to go back to earth."

"Fine with me… for now. I love earth though. I hope we can reclaim it."

"I hope we can too. Here, Serena and I have a suitor to turn down. Luna will show you to your rooms. Come Serena." They walked into the library where a man was standing looking uneasy.

"I'm sorry Sapphire for the wait." Serenity apologized.

"No, no, there's no issues here. I'm not here to be a suitor. I'm actually here to warn you of something. Please don't be alarmed." He asked and turned to face them. On his forehead was the symbol that Beryl bore on her forehead. "I'm not here to hurt you. I know this looks… compromising but please you must listen to me before I run out of time."

"How? When you came you had no trace of dark energy. You're… swarming with it now." Serenity demanded.

"I can switch back and forth… please I don't have much time before I turn into your enemy and will not remember why I came."

"What is your message then?"

"My mother is planning a strike very soon. Beryl is my mother. I'm hear to say… You can win… I know of people on earth who are not affected by her. They're coming here now. Fight her, and don't loose. If you can do that… then…" He started to breath hard. "I must leave but she's coming in a week. Be ready." He warned and disappeared.

"Mother… what was that?"

"I'm not sure but we should listen to him."

"I'm so happy you didn't kill him." Serena said and hugged her mother tightly.

"Who?"

"Darien. Sapphire to but you gave Darien a chance to show you he's not bad."

"You're welcome. As long as he behaves himself he'll be fine." She winked.

* * *

He could hardly believe how lucky he was. The Queen herself had just accepted him. Now he was sleeping in a room next to his princess' room. He was very happy. There was a knock on his door. He opened it to reveal Serenity. "My queen." He bowed.

"Do you know a Sapphire?"

"Yes. One of Beryl's sons… he's a strange one."

"How so."

"It's almost as if he's two people in one. Good one moment, bad the next. I feel bad for him because he's so lost."

"He was just here warning us that Beryl is coming in a week… should I trust him?"

"Yes! If he risked coming here then yes. Believe him."

"This new… condition leads me to want to keep a close eye on you. If you are at all like him… Your fate will be in my hands."

"It is already your majesty. I love your daughter and only you can allow me to keep her."

"True." She smiled. "You are so like your father…"

"Not anymore." He sighed. She said nothing and left him to himself. He sighed not wanting to be alone. He went to his door and opened it to find Serena standing there. "Hello M'lady."

"Hello my sweet prince." She smiled and walked into the room. He watched her gently run her hand over the fabric on the furniture. "We only have a week to be together before they come."

"Maybe so. After we win this petty war we'll be together and we can be married and live on earth."

"That would be so wonderful!" She sighed and put her arms around him. "I'm afraid Darien…"

"Don't be. I won't let anything happen to you."

"What if I want something to happen to me?"

"What would you want to happen to you?" He asked and looked into her eyes.

"You."

"Me? No. You don't want that. I think we should wait until we are married."

"What if they win and…"

"Why are you doubting us? She's not that strong." He said embracing her and kissing her forehead. He said it more to reassure himself than to comfort her.

3

The Confrontation

"My king." Beryl curtsied. She hated catering to this man. She hated him period; it was almost time to go through with her plan. Darien had left a few days ago and all of the pure energy had left with him. Earth was a bubbling pot about to boil over "Your son has betrayed you and gone to live with them on the moon."

"He what?!" The king yelled shaking the hall. "How dare he turn his back on me! I will kill him myself for this."

"He's with the princess. Your highness."

"Then she will die by my sword first. Perhaps I will not need to kill him."

"Perhaps not." She smiled secretly his hatred for the princess was showing it's full force. He hated that she had taken his son and Beryl knew that. The count was two days. Two days and SHE would rule… Two days and the slaughter would begin.

* * *

"My people! We are here to stand up to those who threaten our existence. We will not let tyranny rule this kingdom!" Serenity encouraged the millions who came to support her. "We are strong! Unfortunately lives will be lost in this battle but this is the path that has been chosen we must now walk down that path with our heads high and our hearts full of love for one another! Let us defeat this threat and bring peace once again to the universe!" She thrust her wand into the air as everyone cheered.

They appeared on the small horizon. Lead by the king and Beryl herself. Darien stood guarding his love protectively. He could feel his father's angry eyes on him; feel the hatred… the pain in his father's heart. "People of the moon. Surrender and no lives will be lost!" The corrupt man proposed.

"Never will we surrender this kingdom to you!" Serenity said.

"You always did want to do things the hard way Serenity. You're kingdom WILL fall."

"No. It will stand strong."

"Enough talking!" Beryl Yelled and sent a ball of energy towards Serenity. She countered causing the two energies to explode in the sky signaling the beginning of the battle. One crowd rushed at the other until the two masses were entwined into one. Beryl eyed Serenity and vice versa. Rising above the crowd on what seemed to be a cloud of darkness she came closer. Serenity concentrated her power on her enemy and gave it her all. They stood, evenly matched. Serenity drawing on the love in her heart and Beryl the hatred surrounding her. Serena watched in horror as her mother fought. Darien watched his father. The king was making his way to them. Slowly but surely, in an instant he was faced with none other than Amarah. She was hungry for a good fight. Darien watched as a woman who he'd beaten so easily cut his father down. He closed his eyes as the sting of sadness washed over him.

"Amarah!" Serena suddenly yelled. Darien opened his eyes to see his father take a swing at her. She dodged it but couldn't regain her composure. A bright light hit his father from behind. The result was ugly. His father seemed to melt in place. Revealing Hotaru standing with a smile. Darien gasp as Serena ran away from him to her mother.

"Serena no!" He pleaded. She began to help fight Beryl.

"Mother, go! You're too weak let me!"

"You're not ready."

"Yes I am!" She cried and grabbed the scepter.

The light that was suddenly emitted from her was blinding. As soon as his sight was restored Darien looked at where Beryl had been. Gone. There was no trace of her even. Darien looked out over the medley of people who had stopped fighting. The dark energy seemed to lift out of the air and dissipate. That's when he noticed the direction they were staring in. He turned to see Serenity holding her daughter. "No!" He yelled and ran to her. "No, no! Serena! Serena open your eyes!" He pleaded tears forming behind his eyes. "Please…" He begged holding her to him. There! A faint fluttering in her chest. "She's not dead yet!" He said hopefully.

"She won't be alive for long." Serenity said softly.

"She's fine."

"She used all of her energy Darien. What little she has left will be spent in only a moment. I told her to stay away."

"Serena… don't give up on me. Remember what we talked about? We can be together now… don't leave me." A single tear leaked from his eyes as her heart stopped. He lowered his forehead to hers silently sobbing, Suddenly he felt her heart begin to beat again and she took a breath. His energy was being drained from him but he didn't care, he just wanted to keep here alive. He felt her being pulled from his arms as Amarah and Lita grabbed him. He watched as Artemis picked Serena up and carried her away. "Don't… take… her…" He whispered weakly.

"Quiet." Amarah commanded.

"You gave her your energy. You're weak but you saved her life. Rest now." Lita said lightly in his ear. He was happy to hear that and let his eyes close. He was in a soft bed when he woke. It was dark but he walked to the window and opened the curtains letting a flood of light into the room. He was shocked at the view. It was a bright blue sky over a garden being gentle tickled by a breeze.

"I'm home?" He asked aloud. Turning in a small circle he confirmed to himself that he was indeed in his very own room. He made his way about adorning his armor and walked out into the large hallway. All was silent as he moved through the rooms.

"No! I'm not going to go wake him up!" He heard a woman's voice say.

"Why not?" Came another.

"He'll be angry." He smiled as he came into the grand hall. There were the outer senshi talking amongst themselves.

"It's about time you came to." Uranus said flatly.

"It is, is it?"

"Yes. You've been asleep for two days. Though your days are certainly shorter."

"A little bit closer to the sun." He nodded.

"Yes well, you were recovering faster here anyway."

"Why are you four here?"

"To guard you." Hotaru replied. "You saved our princess. You were vulnerable and needed to be protected… That blonde man… about your age with green eyes… did you know him?"

"Did I? Sounds like my best friend Andrew. Yes I know him."

"You mean knew… he was trespassing."

"You… didn't." He asked in horror of the idea she melted his best friend.

"No, which I guess is a good thing."

"She wanted to see you squirm." Trista laughed.

"Mission accomplished. I want to see Serena. Where is she?"

"Still weak. She needs time to recover."

"I want to be with her."

"I cannot allow that."

"Pluto. Why not?"

"She needs to be alone. You will see her soon enough. In the mean time you should tend to your kingdom."

"My what?"

"Your father is dead. You are King now. Look." She motioned to the window. He did so and smiled. Outside were thousands of people waiting to see him. "You should talk to your subjects."

"Thank you ladies." He walked out the front doors and allowed his people to surround him. They all gave praise to him and told him how wonderful he'd been and how sorry they were for being bewitched by the evil woman promising eternal life.

"Darien!" he heard Andrews voice shout over the crowd.

"Andrew! Let him threw." He asked and hugged him. "Andrew. I didn't think I'd see you again."

"I am so sorry for turning… I was weak. You… you were amazing though. I wanted to cry when that princess went down and you were making such a love scene out of it." He laughed then quieted. "To King Darien!" Andrew declared and knelt down. Everyone followed making Darien feel humbled.

"Enough, Andrew come inside with me." Andrew followed and was confronted with the women who'd denied him to enter before. "Andrew these are some of your future queen's best friends. Saturn, Neptune, Pluto, and Uranus. Watch her she bites."

"You wish." She snapped.

"Do they have real names?" Andrew stared.

"Hotaru, Michelle, Trista and Amarah."

"Quite the ladies men aren't you?"

* * *

"She's waking!" Luna smiled.

"Yay!" Cheered a chorus of girls.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"Tired and heavy. What happened?"

"You beat her. All by yourself." Serenity beamed brightly.

"Darien? Where is he?"

"He's at home with his people. They are so grateful for him. It's wonderful."

"He… saved me so we could get married."

"Yes he did. He misses you very much right now. As soon as you're strong enough you may go to him and have your wedding."

"Thank you Mommy." She smiled closing her eyes.

"You haven't called me that in so long."

"I know. Goodnight."

* * *

It had been a month since he saw his beloved. He was kept busy but he wanted so badly to be with her. "Darien!"

"Yes Andrew?"

"There are more of them outside."

"More of what?"

"Girls in short mini skirts."

Darien rushed outside to see the other girls waiting patiently. "Hey girls… is?"

"No. In fact you don't get to see her until the wedding tomorrow."

"The what?"

"You heard me. Wedding tomorrow." Raye smirked. "Bye." In an instant they were gone.

"Wow… I'm not sure you signed up for that though did you?" Andrew asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't think you were serious about this girl."

"You obviously haven't met her. I can't wait to marry her tomorrow."

* * *

"Sapphire! They were ready for us! Why?" Hissed a bitter man holding a glass of burgundy wine.

"I… I don't know Diamond…"

"You know what I think Sapphire?"

"What my dear brother?"

"I think YOU told them."

"I couldn't have."

"Yes, you did. You know you've been changing lately. I think it was you… Sapphire. Are you aware of the fact that there is a grand affair tomorrow?"

"No. What is it?"

"The princess is marrying that prince from earth… you know how I feel about that."

"I do… is it correct to assume you have a job for me?"

"It is. I want you to go there and kill him. I don't care what it takes. Bring along some minions and get those senshi too. I want that princess for myself!"

"Okay Diamond. I'll get the job done."

* * *

Serena was nervous as she waited for the music to start so she could walk to her prince. Instead of music however she heard the sounds of people screaming. "My princess. You must hide!" Trista yelled as she rushed towards her.

"No! Where's Darien?"

"He's fine, now move!"

"I can't!"

"Serena! They're after YOU! Not him. Please, hide."

* * *

"Sapphire what are you doing?" Darien asked as he defended himself from another swing of Sapphires sword. He didn't look happy, rather hurt and upset.

"I'm doing what I was told to do. I betrayed my family and now my mother is dead. I owe my brother loyalty."

"Don't do this."

"Goodbye Darien." Sapphire smiled as a blade impaled the young king. Darien's eyes watered as he looked up and saw the terrified face of his loving Serena. He fell to his knees, unable to breath, slightly turning his head to look upon his murderer. A man with cold silvery eyes smiled then twisted the handle of the sword finishing Darien off.

* * *

The queen ran up the stairs searching for her daughter. This wasn't how this was supposed to end. It couldn't end like this. She found Trista standing in front of a door. "Pluto, let me see her."

"As you wish." She bowed and opened the door. The two stood, shocked at the scene before them. In the center of the room was a pool of blood. Serena lay on her front, a sword through her heart.

"She… killed herself." Serenity sunk. "Trista… we can't let this be the end. It will take everything I have but I can bring them back. We must send them to a safe place."

"After the death of the nega family… here on earth it will be safe." Trista sighed.

"Send them then. I know it's against the laws but we must do it. Serena, Darien, and the girls must be sent there."

"They cannot have their memories my queen. You must erase them."

"I know what must be done. Let's just make it so."

"Very well. I hope everything will be as it should be." Trista nodded. Serenity raised her hand for her scepter. A bright light filled the room and in an instant was gone again. Absorbed by Trista's key of time. "It's done my queen." There was no answer however. The queen was silent. Trista made her departure, leaving the chaos behind her as the other outer senshi followed. That time was over.

4

Beginning again

"Get up loser!" a young boys voice pierced the air. "Mom's gonna get you!"

"Shut up you little brat." Came the lazy reply of a young blonde.

"Serena, mom told you to be up at 8. It's 9 now."

"Sammy I don't care."

"Okay then." The young boy sighed and walked out.

"Serena. You must get up. I don't want you grounded again this weekend."

"Luna… how can you side with them?" She whined and sat up. "Stupid cat." Rising rather quickly she threw on the outfit her mother had picked for her on this day and went downstairs. "Mom! Why do I have to get up so early on my birthday? It's not fair."

"I let you stay up there for an hour."

"Okay, that's fair I guess. Can I at least go to the arcade before we go wherever we're going?"

"I guess. Invite your friend Andrew if you like… or your other friend… what's his name?"

"He's NOT my friend. He's a no good jerk, that's what he is."

"Okay honey. Have fun."

Skipping down the sidewalk merrily she looked around. It was a beautiful day. Perfect for her birthday. She smiled back at her feline friend who was desperately trying to keep up. "Can't catch me can you Luna?"

"Not anymore!" 'A while ago it would have been no problem you pesky girl.'

The arcade appeared as Serena slowed her skip to a nice walk. She frowned as she saw HIM at the counter. 'Great he'll ruin my whole day.' She thought and walked in with a smile.

"Hey Serena!" Greeted Andrew warmly. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you Andrew!"

"Here, you can have a shake on the house."

"Yay!"

"How old are you now? Five, seven max?" Came the familiar taunting voice she'd heard every day for the past five years.

"Shut up Darien! I'm sixteen. You know, like the song?"

"I actually believe that."

"What?"

"Sweet sixteen and never been kissed." He laughed.

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"No one would kiss you even if you paid them."

"What do you know? There are quite a few boys who would." She said tears forming behind her eyes.

"Name them." He challenged.

"Well… Melvin, Sean, Yaten, Seiya, especially him… uh, I think Chad's tried, and Andrew probably would if he didn't have a girlfriend."

"Serena, I'm sure all the boys around want to kiss you." Andrew smiled trying to offset his friend's nastiness.

"They don't though do they?" Darien asked smartly.

"Shut up!" She cried. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because I find it impossible to be nice to someone so pathetically childish." He lied. He actually adored her but didn't know how to get her attention other than to be mean. He knew it was her birthday and he knew how old she was. He had even bought her a gift he was planning to give to her at her party tonight. Yes, he even knew about her party. It was his opportunity to show her how much he really did care. The gift was perfect. Said to be an antique, a star shaped locket that played a song he thought sounded like her. Light and cheerful. He just hoped she'd like it.

"I can't stand you Darien! How any girl can look at you with anything but disgust is beyond me."

Luna sat watching the show unfold. If only they knew what they had been, they had been so close to being married when Diamond and Sapphire had attacked. It saddened her to see them this way now. Oh, she knew Serena felt something for him… something that used to be there. She laughed knowing that technically they were still betrothed.

"Okay, I'm sorry maybe I stepped over the line."

"Bounded is more like it moron." She sneered and finished her shake. "I wish you didn't come in here every day. I might be a nice place to hang out! Thanks Andrew." Then she was gone.

* * *

'She is going to be so surprised.' Her mother Ilene smiled now giddy about the surprise party she had arranged. It had been strange when she went into that arcade to invite that nice blonde boy.

"_Are you Andrew?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_I'm Serena's mother. I wanted to know if you'd be able to attend Serena's party next week."_

"_Party for what?"_

"_Her birthday." The boy at the counter had snapped._

"_Oh… How can you remember that Darien?" Andrew had asked._

"_I make a point to that's how."_

"_Maybe you should both come then?" She'd asked seeing the boy named Darien's face light up._

"_We'll be there." He'd nodded._

Yes he obviously favored her daughter, such a handsome boy too. Serena didn't seem to know though. She frowned hoping that her daughter wouldn't be angry to see him.

"What's the face for mom?"

"Nothing dear."

"So, what do you want to do later?" Serena's father asked.

"She'll want to sleep." Sammy teased.

"I don't know. I'm still bummed that my friends didn't even try to throw me a party."

"We're sorry my dear." Ilene smiled to herself.

* * *

"They're here!" Raye yelled excitedly as the car pulled in front of the old building they called the temple.

The door opened and Serena jumped as everyone yelled surprise. She scanned the group of people with her sparkling eyes and locked on Darien. He watched as her eyes went wide. "Wow, everyone's here aren't they?"

"Yes, all of your friends." Her mother nodded.

"Plus one more." She said in a mumble. He didn't hear it but he knew what she had said.

"Happy birthday Serena!" Lita proclaimed and brought forth a cake. "It's your favorite. I know that you love this so much so I made you a mini one too."

"Thank you!" The room filled with the sound of her giggling. It sounded like the ringing of a beautiful bell.

"I brought the ice cream!" Andrew smiled and brought out many tubs of the icy treat.

"I thought you didn't like to give ice cream away." The birthday girl cooed.

"I didn't. Darien bought it for you."

"Andrew that's mean making someone BUY ice cream for a birthday party!" Mina chided her boyfriend.

"It wasn't a problem for me, but good God if Serena had to go her birthday without ice cream I'd kill myself rather than hear her fuss about it all night."

"Thank you Darien that was very nice of you to buy that for her." Irene smiled. 'He goes out of his way for her doesn't he?'

"Like I said. I'd rather pay for it with money than with sanity."

"True that." Raye smirked.

"Don't agree with him Raye!"

"Why not Serena? He's right. You wouldn't shut up if you didn't get to have any ice cream. I think he's heard you bicker before."

"It's her birthday let's stop roasting her." Amy's soft voice offered.

They all nodded and began to sing. She was glad that all of her friends had shown and especially surprised that Darien was there, even more that he had bought her the ice cream. He sure puzzled her. He had been so mean earlier that day but now he seemed to be nice. She blew out the candles not really having a wish. Only a thought about the man who perplexed her.

"What did you wish for?"

"Lita, I can't tell you that. It wouldn't come true." She said feeling embarrassed that she hadn't made a wish.

"Uh huh. That's just an excuse for not wanting to tell." Mina chimed in.

"She doesn't have to tell. It's her dream. Let her have it." Darien interjected sharply.

"Well, roar!"

"I can't stand it when people try and drag things out of other people. It's her wish."

"Thank you Darien."

"You're welcome meatball head."

"Present time!" Mina shouted.

Everyone piled their presents high in front of her. Darien did to but his was an extra. He didn't dare give her the locket in front of everyone. She tenderly unwrapped each one. There were sweets, clothes, movies, and even a book. When that was unwrapped the group turned to Amy in puzzlement.

"Even she can appreciate a few old legends. I know she will." The blue haired girl defended herself.

"Why does everyone think I can't read?"

"We know you can honey you just don't like to." Her mother laughed with the rest of them. She continued to open the gifts until she made it to Darien's gift. She had been avoiding it thinking it was a gag gift. Only he would do that to her. She took it in her hands and started to unwrap it carefully. She came down to the box and opened the lid. Inside was the most beautiful glass sculpture anyone had ever seen. She smiled and held it up for all to see. "It's just beautiful!"

"Yes. Thank you Darien."

"You're welcome. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to get you something that breaks so easily but I figured I'd take a chance and if you break it oh well."

"Just when I thought you might have the capacity to be nice you say something like that."

"Yup." He nodded.

It was starting to get late by the time the talking had started to die down but Serena showed no sign of tiring. "Well. It's late and we have to get Sammy home. Will one of you bring Serena home after you're all done?"

"I'm sure one of us will." Andrew nodded.

"Thank you." Her father smiled with Sammy in his arms. The poor boy was fast asleep. They left and that's when the music started. The mood completely changed.

"Thank gosh they left I never thought they would." Andrew laughed. "It was getting awkward." His arm snaked around Mina's waist pulling her close.

"Don't start!" Darien snapped. "You can leave that poor girl alone."

"Chill out Darien. She's my girlfriend."

"I don't care. I don't want to have to deal with you trying to suck her face off… or worse."

"Can we just dance already?" Lita asked, flipped the lights off and plugging in the disco light.

"Yeah!" Serena laughed as everyone started dancing. Darien felt oddly out of place and sat down. It was strange. Andrew jumped right in because of Mina but he didn't have a dance partner and wasn't about to dance by himself. "Darien. Why aren't you dancing?"

"Don't want to. It's stupid. Plus that's not dancing that's just moving your hips."

"I suppose you think you can dance."

"Yeah."

"Prove it."

"Prove that I can dance?"

"Yes. But I don't have a dance partner to prove it so I can't."

"I'll dance with you if you think you can dance." She challenged everyone stopped when they heard that.

"You can't dance Serena."

"Try me."

"Okay fine." He walked over and changed the station to a classical yet upbeat song. "Let's dance." Holding out his hand he waited patiently for hers. Skepticism flooded her eyes as she looked at his outstretched hand. Finally with a frustrated sigh she dropped her hand like a led weight into his. There was an odd sense of deja vue as he gently pulled her close to him. She let him slip his hand under her arm and place it on her upper back. Adjusting his other hand began to lead her around the room. All eyes watched as Darien easily manipulated his partner, twirling her away and bringing her back safely. "Don't step on my toes meatball head."

"I'm not am I?" An angry voice shot. Here eyes blazed with anger warming his heart. He loved it when she was angry, her cheeks would blush, here eyes would glitter, and she always retaliated against him. The song came to an end leaving them standing there.

"That's enough of my proving myself tonight."

"That didn't prove anything. Just that you can walk in circles."

"Are you kidding? He dances exceptionally well! Don't insult him because of that." Lita cried.

"I told you I could dance." He smiled with triumph.

"Shut up."

"You look somewhat tired. Would you like me to take you home?"

"I'll wait for Andrew."

"I'm staying here with Mina."

"You are?" Darien asked.

"Yup."

"Oh, well, okay. You can take me home I guess Darien."

"Let's get your things in the car then." She picked up some of the gifts and stored them in a box. He then picked it up and took it outside. Serena waved goodbye to her friend and gave them all warm hugs then followed Darien out. She gaped at the red sports car sitting, waiting for its driver and passenger. Darien, being the gentleman he was, opened her door so she could get in. Buckling her seatbelt she listened to the engine turn over and purr.

"Where did you get the money for such a car?"

"That's somewhat rude don't you think?"

"I guess." She watched out the window as the car started to turn it's wheels and move down the road.

"I actually have another gift for you but I can't give it to you until I know something."

"What do you need to know?"

"I can't ask you here." He said nothing after that. Serena watched as the scenery went by in dark shadows. The only light came from the moon and the occasional street lamp, casting weak streams of light along the roadway. Glancing over at the driver Serena felt odd, it was so dark yet the dash lights lightly illuminated his face making him seem somewhat angelic. The car slowed in an area that was especially dark making her heart quicken. She looked around nervously wondering what Darien was doing, this wasn't her house. "Here, follow me. I want to show you something." He opened his door and watched her. She didn't move a bit. "Come on Serena."

"I don't really want to." Her voice shook with nervousness.

"So…" He sighed shutting his door. "You truly don't trust me?"

"I…"

"I don't know what I was thinking. I was hoping that maybe, you considered me enough of a friend that you would trust me… not to hurt you." She swung her eyes to look at him. It was as if he'd wilted a little, his eyes had a deep sadness in them. Had she hurt him? He looked away from her and reached for the key letting a slow, sad sigh escape him.

"No. Show me what you wanted to show me." She smiled still not able to completely shake her nervousness. The truth was that she wanted to trust him, she wanted to go with him, but she couldn't help but feel like this was a trick of some sort.

"Okay." He perked up and quickly got out of the car. He came around to open her door offering his hand to help her. She let him aid her and was then drug through the darkness by her hand. From the little bit of moon light peeking through the trees she recognized this place as the park. He led her deep into the park then suddenly stopped. "Serena, please, trust me enough to surprise you with something?"

"Like?"

"Close your eyes."

"No!"

"Just close them."

"Darien. I don't know where you're taking me, I'm a little scared right now because you're never nice to me."

"What are you scared of? This is me you're talking to."

"Exactly." She nodded.

"Just… trust me and close your eyes, because I'm not moving from this spot until you do."

"Fine." She pouted and closed them. They began to move once again. Slowly this time, Darien was being careful not to frighten her further as they continued. After a little distance she could hear the sound of water. "Where are we?"

"Hold on one minute." He told her and positioned her where he wanted. He hadn't known what possessed him to bring her here. It was his secret place after all. "Okay open them." She gladly did so and gasp. It was beautiful. There in front of her was a garden of roses surrounding a large fountain. The water flowed peacefully over the tiers and rested in the basin. Behind this great scene was the lake, it shimmered as the moonlight danced upon it's quivering surface.

"It's… beautiful Darien. Is this the gift you were meaning?"

"No… I brought you here to tell you something. Anywhere else wouldn't seem… right." He hesitated and took a large breath. "The truth is… I really truly care about you. I know you must resent me horridly but really the only reason I'm mean to you is because it's the only way I can get you to notice me. I wish I wasn't. I want so badly for you to look at me like you look at Andrew. Do you know how it feels to be invisible to the only person you truly care about? It's horrible. So I started to be a jerk. Even if the only thing I ever did were to make you mad, it would be enough because I would be something to you. I know it sounds childish but I remember everything you've ever said to me. Every look you ever shot me. I've memorized your birthday, I had your present months ago. I know that you're scared to death of thunder and you love to skip down the road because skipping makes you feel like you're free. I wait at that corner every morning hoping you'll trip so I can catch you and hold you briefly in my arms. I can't stand it when you cry because your pigtails drag on the ground and the sunshine that you bring into my life fades from your eyes." His confession was genuine and overwhelming. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say or think either. He was mean to her because he wanted her to notice him? How could she NOT notice him? He was gorgeous, and at times sweet. Here he'd brought her to this beautifully romantic place to confess his love for her and she couldn't seem to utter anything in response.

"Darien… I… what should I say?"

"You don't have to say anything. I only want some kind of indication of how you feel about me."

As she looked at him a strange feeling came over her. As if she'd been through this before. "Darien… I've only known you to be a jerk to me and your behavior tonight has been surprising to say the least…" She paused, "I do however like you. I don't resent you I just wish you'd be nicer to me. You said that you're only mean to make me notice you but the truth is I noticed you right away. You're gorgeous, you're voice is melodic, and your smile makes my knees weak." She blurted out. "I didn't mean… I mean…"

"It's okay Serena. I think I get it." He placed a hand tenderly on her cheek and slowly kissed her. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was a dream. Electricity shot through her body ending in the pit of her stomach making it hard for her to breath. He pulled away and looked at her with his clear blue eyes. Never before had she looked at him this way, he was so kind, gentle, and caring. "Not true anymore is it?"

"What?" She asked dreamy eyed.

"The song. Sweet sixteen."

"Never been kissed?" She smiled. "Well I don't know… I didn't notice."

"You didn't notice? Well we can't have that can we?" He smiled and pulled her against him. "How about this?" He gave her the most amazing kiss he'd ever given anyone.

"That's more like it."

"Okay. Now I'll give you the gift. Close your eyes again."

"Fine but no funny business."

"Okay open them." She opened them to see a beautiful locket. It was star shaped and played a nice melody. "I don't know why but It was almost as if this song was singing your name to me."

"It's perfect. Thank you!" She cried and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her delicate body and lowered his face to her golden locks inhaling her soft scent. 'What are you doing? Why are you hugging DARIEN of all people? Everything he said could be a huge lie!' Her thoughts raced but halted when she realized that she didn't really care. She wanted Darien to be hers. Every girl in town dreamt of him and pursued him… it was hard to believe that he'd turned them all down because she was the only one he could think of. She held onto him listening to the melodic beating of his heart. "Why do I feel like we've done this before?"

"I'm not sure… maybe in another life we were together." The thought hit them both like a bolt of lightening. Slightly parting they looked at each other.

"What if… that's exactly it? What if we're reincarnated people from the past?" She smiled knowing it was a silly thought. "What if I'm a princess and you're a prince." Hoping up onto the fountain's edge she giggled.

"That's fine, but only if you're my princess." He held her hand. He could feel the heat rise to his face as he said it. 'Why the hell did you say such a mushy thing like that?' He scolded himself.

"Okay!"

"Wait… what?"

"I'll be you're princess and you can be my prince charming on a black horse… white doesn't suit you." She curtsied lightly. He couldn't believe she'd just said that. Could this really be happening? Did Serena just say she'd be his?

"So… you're serious? You'll be my girlfriend?"

"If you're seriously asking me of course!"

"You just made my day!" He picked her up by the waist and spun in a circle. Then brought her face to his and kissed her once again. He arms wrapped around his neck and she tangled her fingers in black mane. "Let's go out to dinner tomorrow, we'll say five."

"Hey! How do you know I want to?"

"Serena, you never turn down food."

"Jeez. How much of a stalker are you?" She giggled playfully.

"Enough of one to know you."

"I feel guilty. I hardly know you really, other than the basics I mean."

"Well, I'll catch you up tomorrow over dinner how about?"

"Yeah. Sounds great… I'd better be getting home though. My dad's gonna flip if I don't make it before eleven."

"I don't need him on my back do I?"

"Nope. Can you do me a favor though?"

"Anything my little bunny."

"Will you treat me the same tomorrow at the arcade?"

"Sure… but why?"

"I don't want Andrew to start prying at you like he does. I can't stand his incessant nagging and I'd rather we get into some big fight, I storm out, he makes you come after me and we resolve our differences. Then we can be nice to each other and become closer." She said in one long breath.

"Wow. You've got that all planned out don't you?"

"It's how I always imagined us becoming friends." She shrugged. Saying it out loud to him was embarrassing; after all she'd just admitted that she'd actually wished for him to like her.

"It's thoughts like that, that make me adore you." He smiled and led her back to the car. "Wait… how do you know Andrew will send me after you?"

"He usually does doesn't he?"

"Sometimes… only when I'm not already out the door."

"So you chase after me on your own?"

"Of course. I hate making you upset." He opened her door and helped her in. She unlocked his door for him granting him entry to his vehicle. He sat in his seat not wanting to start the car and return her to her parents; he didn't want to go home to his empty apartment. Reluctantly he turned the key making the car spring to life. "You'll be home in a few short moments." His word rang true as he pulled the car in front of her house. The lights cast a warm glow over the walkway as he carried her box of newly acquired treasures. She hid her most precious gift around her neck under her shirt. Opening the door she invited him into the entryway.

"Oh, you're home." Her mother chimed coming into the entry. "Hello again." She smiled seeing Darien now standing awkwardly waiting for further direction as to what he should do with the box he held. "I can take that."

"No Mrs. Tsukino. The bottom's falling out a little. I'm afraid it's going to rip making me break the glass sculpture." He laughed. "Hey meatball head you wanna tell me where you want your stuff?" He asked in the tone he always used when addressing her.

"For all I care you can drop it there jerk."

"If you want me to. You're mini cake is in here though."

"Ah! Okay fine bring it up here." She relented and walked up the stairs.

"How such a lovely woman such as yourself managed to raise such a ditzy girl I'll never know." Darien nodded at her mother making the woman blush.

'What a sweet talker.' Serena laughed to herself as she continued up the stairs to her room. It was a good thing they staged that mini argument. Her mother would never allow a boy in her room otherwise. "Hurry up slow poke. The faster you can get that stuff up here the faster you're out of my hair."

"Well I can stay out of your hair if you stay outta the arcade I frequent every morning."

"I like it there. You just happen to be an unfortunate decoration." She spat almost laughing at herself. She could here her mother laughing so hard it sounded as if she'd split her side open. He made it up the stairs and into her room. His heart was racing he was overly anxious about seeing her personal space. He'd always wondered how it would be decorated, as he suspected there were stars, moons, and bunnies all over the place. He smiled as he set the box down. "Thank you." She said softly then looked at her bed where Luna sat staring at them.

"Good night bunny." He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before she could protest. "See you tomorrow." His breath tickled her ear as he whispered it.

"Now get out! I don't need your ugly face around here too." She said loudly, smiling at him. He smiled back, turned then stomped down the stairs.

"Fine! Not even a thank you. Next time I'll make you carry it."

"Good! I don't want you grubby hands on my things anyways!" She heard the door shut loudly and fell onto her bed.

"Well, well, well. Finally." Luna smirked.

"Don't tell anyone." Serena looked at her cat. "Don't you dare or I'll get you the gross cat food."

"What a threat. It's all bad. Back when I was a hum…" She stopped, Serena didn't know about her human form.

"A what?"

"A humble alley cat I ate great food."

"Sure you did."

"Serena?" An amused mother came into the doorway. "It was awfully nice of him to do all of that. Why are you so mean to him?"

"He's a jerk."

"He likes you."

"Hah! Mom you're insane."

"He does. When I went to the arcade to invite that… Andrew it was Darien who knew it was you're birthday, and that beautiful gift. Plus the ice cream… Serena you ought to acknowledge him before it's too late. Boys like him are few and far between."

"Mom! I know. Gosh, he asked me out tonight already."

"He did! What did you say?"

"I said yes. I'm not stupid. Look at what he really got me." She giggled and pulled the locket out from under her shirt.

"My God that's expensive." Gasped her mother. "Wait… if you said yes then what was that down stairs?"

"Our 'we still hate each other' act. Pretty convincing huh? Dad would kill him and we don't want to tell everyone yet."

"It's very convincing. I'm so happy for you honey." They hugged and her mother stood. "I'll put your cake in the fridge and you can get to bed. Goodnight my birthday girl." Serena got into bed and closed her eyes soon welcoming her dreamland.

5

A first Date

"Morning Darien. She get home okay last night? You two didn't get into some big fight?" Andrew asked with a giant smile stretched across his face.

"No. We barely even spoke. Then she yelled at me at her house… little brat… Wipe that smile off of your face before I do it for you."

"I don't want to. My night went well."

"I don't care." Darien rolled his eyes knowing that the end of his and Mina's relationship was close. The poor girl was in love with the guy and all he had on his mind was his own gaining. "You disgust me sometimes Andrew. You know Mina's crazy about you."

"Oh, trust me I KNOW. If you catch my drift." Andrew winked and nudged his friend.

"I get it. Has it ever occurred to you that girls are not only here for your personal enjoyment?"

"The thought has crossed my mind but then again don't trick yourself into thinking they don't believe the same is true about us guys. More women use men then vice versa… Yeah. I think it's time Mina and I parted ways."

"You can't do that. Not today. At least wait a while so she doesn't feel used. The girl doesn't deserve that. She's been very good to you Andrew and you know it."

"Yeah I know but I have another interest right now and Today would be the prefect time to move in."

"Why today? You can wait a month or so."

"I doubt it. Everyone knows when a girl turns sixteen she's officially dateable."

"You're not…"

"Hi Serena!" Andrew smiled his big smile.

"Hi Andrew. You know what I want."

"You going to order something different now that you're on your way to being a big girl?" Darien asked harshly. Too harshly. Serena looked at him but his attention was not on her. He was glaring at Andrew in fact.

"What did I miss?" She asked now curious.

"Nothing. Darien's just being his normal cranky self."

"Maybe a little more so today." Serena said puzzled something had happened. She knew that much. Darien had never looked so pissed.

"Here's your shake." Andrew handed her drink to her. Letting his hand brush hers lightly. That's when she knew what had occurred.

"So, how was the party after I left?" She asked.

"Not sure. Mina and I left." He shrugged. "You?"

"Okay I guess. Darien had to drive me home though." She said sourly.

"Hey! I could have left you there!" He said and turned to her. His eyes were angry and seemed to tell her that he needed to talk to her outside.

"I'm sure you would have preferred that wouldn't you? You jerk!"

"Maybe I would. I had to spray my car with Lysol and Fabreaze to sanitize it after you rode in it."

"I am so sick of you insulting me like that!" She screamed and turned on her heels. "I may never come back here!"

"Fine!" Darien Yelled. Andrew palled as she stomped out.

"Are you going after her?"

"Why?"

"You can't just let her walk out of here forever."

"I can, and might. You don't need to victimize her too."

"Okay. I'll go."

"I'll go. You can't fix my argument anyway." He sighed and walked out. Them met down the street a little.

"What happened in there Darien? You're glaring daggers at him."

"He said something I didn't like."

"What?"

"I can't tell you."

"You have to. I'm your princess now." She said sadly. He melted and hugged her tightly.

"He and Mina… well they went to his place together last night and things happened. Now he's finished with her and wants to break it off and go after you. I got a little ticked. End of story."

"I wouldn't date him in a million years. I'd still be waiting for your mind to clear." She smiled. "But Mina! What am I going to do about that?"

"Don't do anything. He's going to wait a while to break up with her. We'll walk back in there and be nice to each other. Just like you planned. We'll tell him I offered to buy you dinner in exchange for my mean comment. Okay?"

"Yeah. Otherwise I'm just going to have to kiss you in front of everyone to get him to leave me alone."

"Yeah." Darien laughed. The sun shone brighter on them as they walked back. They went back in where Andrew was on the tip of his toes. "So… we're good?" Darien asked her.

"As long as you stop being so mean. You doomed yourself being nice to me yesterday you know. Now I know you CAN be nice."

"So…we're all okay now?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah. I have to buy her dinner in exchange for all of my rudeness." He sulked.

"Well then… That's nice."

"What's nice darling?" Mina chimed walking in the door and sitting next to Serena.

"Darien has to buy Serena dinner because he was mean to her."

"How mean? That had to be brutal for him to have to do that!"

"It's for all of the abuse over the years too." Serena smiled. "Plus he has to be nice from now on too."

"Good luck." She laughed. "Maybe we should catch dinner tonight too Andrew."

"Yeah sure thing babe. Where you two going Dar?"

"Don't know. Figure that out later I guess." He lied. Andrew narrowed his eyes. He could tell what he said had bothered Darien. He wasn't sure if it was the part about using Mina or the part about potentially using Serena but he knew which side to lean on. Darien had always looked at the girl as if she were an angel. Andrew knew he liked her but wanted to see if he could beat Darien to her. Something told him he was too late though.

"Well whatever. Mina why don't we go out tonight around six and spend the evening together?"

"Oh. I have school tomorrow. Can't stay out too late."

"Don't worry we won't stay out too late."

"Don't stay in too late either." Darien smirked.

"Darien!" Mina jumped. "What does that mean?"

"I'm sure you know Mina."

"You told him?" She snapped at Andrew.

"I didn't tell him anything."

"Implied is practically telling Andrew." Darien wasn't going to let Andrew get out of this relationship so easily. Andrew had picked the wrong girl. Mina would MAKE him stay with her by guilting him all the time.

Serena and Mina busied themselves by playing the Sailor V game while the guys talked in a low tone. "Darien what are you doing?"

"Stay away from Serena." He growled.

"Why? You two will be fighting again in no time and once again you'll be the repulsing jackass."

"Just stay away from her."

"You're not so different from me are you? You want the same thing I do."

"Don't' you dare say that."

"I did. You know why? It's because the second she turns sixteen you act like you really like her."

"I do, always have Andrew you KNOW that! Just that you decide she's one of your toys."

"She will be soon enough." Andrew snickered. "You're going to lose this game."

"This isn't a game!" Darien barked and punched his friend in the face. Andrew fell onto the ground as the girls turned to see the commotion.

"Darien!" Mina cried and jumped the counter to hold Andrew's head. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ask him. Just ask him what's wrong with me he knows." Serena couldn't but touch Darien's arm gently in an understanding fashion.

"Andrew why would he do that?"

"That's why." He said lightly and nodded towards Darien. Mina looked Darien had turned away and was now facing Serena who was holding his arm and saying something softly to him.

"YOU TWO!" She exclaimed and jumped up pointing. "I KNEW IT!"

"Mina!" Serena jumped.

"And?" Darien glared at Andrew.

"Okay. That was definitely warranted given the new information." Andrew admitted rubbing his jaw. "Wouldn't it have been easier to just say. 'Hey we're a couple now.' I mean really?"

"No because you guys wouldn't shut up and leave us alone with out some sort of transition period from enemies to couple."

"I think it's great. Partially because I win the bet!" Mina giggled.

"What bet?" Serena asked.

"Oh… uh. We all had a bet going to when you two'd get together. I won. Yay!"

"I don't care because the way I see it. I'm winning." Serena smiled and wrapped her arms around Darien's waist.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I was being a real jerk." Andrew pouted.

"Yes you were! I can't believe that this is the type of guy you are! I had no idea!" Serena scolded but stopped when she saw Mina's puzzled face. "I think you should dump him now Mina."

"No! I love you Mina. Don't leave me. I said what I said because it's expected of me to say that. Darien you ought to know better."

"Maybe but I'm the kind of guy who admits his true feelings."

"Yes he does see what he gave me when he told me." Serena bubbled and exposed her precious locket.

"Wow! That is so pretty. You've set the bar high for yourself Darien."

"I hope it never lowers either." He closed his eyes at the innuendos implied by what he just said but made no comment.

"No kidding. He's really working to impress me but he doesn't have to."

"Impress you. Why the hell would I do that? This is how I believe you should be treated. What did I say yesterday at the park?"

"Oh, yeah." She blushed.

"Park? Why were you at the park? When?" Mina perked up.

"Sicko!" Serena accused her realizing what Mina implied. "It's not like that at all!"

"Uh huh. Sure it isn't."

* * *

Darien waited patiently at the arcade for his date to arrive. He would have picked her up like a gentleman but she insisted they meet there because of her father. He was leaning against the wall outside in one of his more formal outfits. A nice white shirt, black slacks and a sports jacket made him look exceptionally dashing. So much so the women passing by gave him catcalls. He sighed knowing this would never end. "Hey Darien." He heard a voice intrude his thoughts. He turned his head to see a girl named Ann standing close by.

"Not now Ann I'm waiting for my girlfriend." He said it in a way that told her to leave but Ann was a stubborn girl and persisted.

"Girlfriend? When Does Darien Shields ever have a girlfriend? He's supposed to be single remember."

"Not anymore so bye Ann. You can stop chasing me."

"No." She said and went to put her hand on his chest but he moved away from the wall and down the sidewalk to a bouncy blonde girl who was dressed to perfection. Ann watched as they greeted each other with a warm kiss. She fumed. Who was this twit nosing into Darien of all guys? She snorted and walked away.

"Who was that?" Serena asked.

"A vulture. Here, let me get the door for my princess." He jumped ahead of her and opened the car door. He helped her in and smiled as he shut the door carefully. He hopped behind the wheel and looked over at her. "You look lovely Serena. She was wearing a mid length black skirt and a white blouse that had off shoulder sleeves. She looked so sweet in her outfit.

"You look dashingly handsome tonight too Darien."

"Thank you. Now, off to dinner." He smiled and drove to the restaurant. They spent the time eating and laughing at various things they'd done to each other in the past. "So, why did you kick your shoe at me?"

"I didn't. It flew off into the air and you just happened to be in its trajectory."

"Funny."

"I guess." She said as the waiter took her empty plate. "Well… can we go to a movie?"

"If you want. What do you want to see?"

"I don't know. What's out?"

"I'm just not sure. Let's go find out then." He handed the waiter the bill jacket with the money in it. "Here you go. You can keep the change for your tip." The guy nodded. "Come on let's go."

"Why so fast?"

"I just gave him a fifty dollar tip and I don't want to be here when he tells his boss."

"Oh..." They left quickly and went to the theatre. Nothing interested either of them.

"Well, nothing good I guess. I should probably take you home then."

"No! I don't want to go yet. How about watching… Beauty and the Beast?"

"You mean the Disney cartoon?"

"Yeah! Please Darien? We can rent it and watch it at your place." He stood there and looked at her. She really wanted to watch that movie. His place though… he wasn't sure if he should say yes or no. He wanted to see her bright smile but he'd never shown anyone his apartment and it didn't seem right to take her there on their first date. There was too much privacy there. "Come on. Please?" She begged.

"Okay." He sighed and was drug into the movie place. She excitedly grabbed it and took it to the counter. The clerk looked sympathetically at Darien. He drove them to the tallest building in town and parked his car in the garage.

"This is where you live?" She asked shocked.

"Yes." He held out his hand and she took it excitedly. Everyone knew that you didn't live HERE unless you had some money. He led her to the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. "Just so you know I've never let anyone know where I live and I've never brought anyone here either."

"I'm the first person? Really?" She asked a sudden wave of pity rushed over her. No wonder she didn't know that much about him. He never let anyone in. Reaching the top floor there was only one door. He unlocked it and stepped aside for her to enter. She stepped into the dark room. There was a click and the lights came on revealing a plush penthouse apartment. "My God Darien you live here alone? Why?"

"It's quiet."

"Yeah you're above the worlds atmosphere." He laughed at her comment. "You don't spend much time here do you?"

"Why?"

"It has an unlived in feeling… it's cold."

"There's nothing here to make it warm." He said with sadness.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here!"

"Yeah." He sighed and followed her into his living room. She handed him the DVD and sat excitedly on the couch. He put the movie in and sat down next to her on the couch. She stood and looked at him with a puppy dogface. "What?"

"Turn." She motioned with her finger in a circular motion.

"What do you mean turn."

"Ugh! You boys never seem to understand what I say." She grabbed his legs and swung them up onto the couch. "Now scoot so your back is against the arm." He did so and waited for her next command. It didn't come; rather she moved one of his legs and lay between them with her back against his chest. He wasn't sure where to put his arms or hands until she wrapped them around herself and snuggled in. He felt uneasy like this with her, but at the same time he cherished it. The movie began and soon he found himself smiling and enjoying the classic love story… it reminded him of their story in fact. He the mean monster and she the understanding beauty that finally melted his heart and broke the curse. He wrapped his arms around her tighter when the movie ended. "Just like us huh?" She asked not moving an inch.

"Yes… it is in a way." She smiled up at him and closed her eyes, lulled by the soothing sound of his heartbeat. Darien looked at the clock ticking on the wall. Every second that went by made a deafening slam in his mind. She turned over and faced him, not something he would have necessarily wished for.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?"

"I enjoyed it. I actually like that movie I just didn't know if you were going to calm down once it started or not."

"That's just mean." She grinned and looked into his eyes. "I'm so glad we've gotten to this point and can sit here together to watch a movie."

"I'm just glad we can sit here." He smiled. Nothing else needed to be said both of them had a silent understanding and knew that she would soon have to go home.

"I don't want to go home." She pouted and buried her head in his chest. "I have to though don't I? It's just not fair."

"Sure it is, but yes we need to get you home because we both have school tomorrow."

"You do? I didn't know you were in school."

"Medical school."

"How do you find so much time to just hang around?"

"I get everything done in advance. I've practically finished all of my course work for this year and basically just show up to class and hand in whatever's due."

"Oh." She sighed, and started to stand. He held onto her however, preventing her from getting up. "Hey! I was attempting to stand buddy!" He said nothing but brought her lips to his for a long and heated kiss. She tore herself away after a few minutes and stood up realizing how late it was. "I'd better be getting home."

"I know. I just had to fit that in somewhere though. You ought to know that." He smiled and stood up. "Let's get you home." They walked hand in hand to the garage where he put her into the contraption that would soon lead to their parting for the time being. Driving down the road to her house they were both silent, neither wanted to utter a word for fear of shattering the magical night they had created. He couldn't believe that this was all real. It had to be a dream; nothing so perfect could be real.

"You can't take me all the way home." She suddenly cried making him jump out of his trance.

"I'm not letting you walk alone in the dark!"

"My dad can't see you. If you drive me home then he will definitely kill us both."

"I'd rather face your father then have you walk alone where you can be attacked."

"Darien…" She whined.

"Fine. You can walk but I'm following you." She nodded in compliance and exited the car walking quickly to her home. Darien followed closely looking around to make sure there were no immediate threats. He noticed a man walking down the sidewalk coming in the opposite direction. He passed Serena then stopped and looked back over his shoulder. Darien sped his walking and the man turned back just in time to look at Darien. He nodded and continued to walk. Darien watched the man walk his blue hair illuminating as he passed under the streetlights. 'That was strange.' Darien thought and continued on.

"I found them." Said a blue haired man into his wristwatch.

"You're sure?" Came a deep voice. "I won't tolerate anymore mistakes from you."

"I'm positive."

"How's he look?"

"The same as ever. Her as well."

"As long as you're sure. I can't keep traveling like this. Avoiding that little… brat is quite difficult you know?"

"I understand."

"Okay. Well, keep your eye on them, closely, if she sneezes I want to know am I clear?"

"Very."

"I'll expect a report in a few days. Don't fail me Sapphire."

"I won't Diamond."

* * *

"Oh! I'm late!" Yelled the young girl as she rushed to get ready for her Monday.

"Serena I want you to be careful waling to school today. I think there might be something evil out there."

"Luna we haven't seen anything evil in a few months."

"That doesn't change anything." Luna snapped. The words fell on deaf ears as she ran out the door. She was so late today she knew Darien would probably be in class. She had never cared why he ran off after she was on her way but she now knew he waited for her almost making himself late. She rounded the corner and cried out in horror as she fell through the air. She squeezed her eyes closed preparing to hit the sidewalk but it never came. She suddenly felt hands holding her up and she opened her eyes again and looked up expecting to see Darien. It wasn't him however. This man had dark blue eyes and blue hair to match.

"You really should be more careful miss. You could hurt yourself."

"Well, I usually have someone here to catch me."

"Why isn't he here today?"

"He's in class. OH MY GOD! School!" She shouted and ran down the road. Sapphire watched as she ran down the road smirking.

'What the hell is school and class?' He wondered and walked away.

'Hmm… I wonder where he came from. I didn't see anyone there when I rounded that corner. I guess I just wasn't looking for him.' She thought as she slid into her seat a half hour late.

* * *

"How has your day?" Darien asked. He'd waited for her outside of her school. He wanted to apologize for not being at the corner but he couldn't wait for her there any longer.

"It was okay I guess. I didn't get detention. That was good."

"I'm sorry for not being at the corner this morning."

"It's okay, someone else caught me today."

"That was nice."

"Yes it was. Oh no! I forgot to thank him. I'll see him again I'm sure. He's not hard to distinguish."

"Oh. Well, that's nice."

"Yeah I wonder if he dies his hair. Amy is the only one with blue hair I've ever seen."

"Blue hair?" He asked his ears perking. 'The man from last night… he must be following her.'

"Yeah. It's funny I have no idea where he was standing because I didn't see him there before I fell." They walked arm in arm down the road to the arcade. Darien stopped. There he was, inside at the counter talking with Andrew. "There he is! Come on Darien let's go thank him." She rushed in and sat next to the strange man. "Hello again."

"Oh, hello." He smiled, as his eyes seemed to change color slightly. "Didn't fall again huh?"

"No. I wanted to thank you for catching me. I'm sorry I was in such a rush earlier…"

"It's fine. This must be your normal catching net." He smiled looking at Darien.

"Yes. My name is Darien." He said holding out his hand. The blue haired man looked at it uneasily before reaching for it seeming to concentrate.

"Sapphire, and your name miss?"

"Oh. I'm Serena."

"Of course you are."

"It's funny that your name is Just like the color of your hair."

"Oh… yeah that's why I'm named this way. If you'll excuse me I have to go now. Goodbye you two." He tossed some money on the counter and walked out quickly.

"Man, he's a weird one." Andrew shook his head.

"I don't feel so well." Serena said and almost fell off her stool.

"My God! Serena." Darien cried and caught her before she fell. He looked up to see Sapphire looking in but then he turned and walked away. "Something tells me he's bad news."

"My shoulders hurt." She whined.

"Your what?"

"My shoulders, and my stomach." Darien carried her upstairs and lay her on the couch. She started breathing heavily and squirming. "Ow! I feel like I'm burning." Darien Panicked and lifted her shirt quickly over her head. Two perfect handprints seemed to come from under her arms and onto her shoulders. She lifted her arms revealing more of the burned area. Her stomach was okay but the marks… could Sapphire have done this? If so, how? Her clothes were fine. "Get Amy!"

"Wh… Where is she?"

"She should be downstairs." He turned and ran down the stairs; the girl had just walked in.

"Amy! Come here." He said somewhat panicked.

"Why?"

"Just come here." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up the stairs leaving her friends wondering what was going on.

"What's going…" She hesitated seeing Serena writhing on the couch half naked. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. What's wrong with her?" He asked looking as his loved one. She held up her hand in a somewhat familiar symbol.

"Get out. I need to be alone with her right now!" Amy said assertively and rushed over to her friend.

"But…"

"Get out of here right now!" He turned and walked down the stairs turning for a brief minute to see Amy pull out a small computer and some types of goggles were over her eyes.

'It can't be…' He thought and walked back up the stairs. He watched as her fingers flew over the keyboard with precision and purpose. On a closer look he saw the symbol on the little gadget and gasp. "Mercury!"

"If you're going to stand there at least don't interrupt me… this is bad, very bad. Go downstairs and get the girls. Tell them we have and issue." She sighed and her visor disappeared. "Darien, I'm trusting you not to blab on who we are… if you do. Everyone will know who you are." He looked at her then at Serena who was now passed out. He went down and repeated what he was supposed to say. They looked at each other and stormed upstairs. He followed slowly and listened as the chorus of gasps filled the room. "I think… we've been overlooking something."

"What Amy?" Lita asked.

"Serena… is our princess."

"Why do you say that?"

"See these burn marks?" Amy motioned to the marks on the fair blonde. "They were made by someone who is full of dark energy. The only way this type of reaction could happen is if she is our princess. She cannot absorb nega energy only be injured by it. Darien."

"Yes?"

"Did you do this?"

"No."

"Good. We'd have to kill you if you did… I'm curious though. Come here." He walked over to her. "You brought her up here right?"

"Yes."

"Did you touch these marks?"

"No, it would hurt her."

"Touch them. Just with your fingertip." He gently did so and pulled his hand away feeling a sharp pain. "Did that hurt you?" She jumped up and grabbed his hand.

"Hell yeah it hurt! Why would you make me touch nega energy that crap is like poison to me!"

"You… you're the earth prince. No wonder you two spark so well. It's destiny."

"So… she truly is my princess."

"Yes she is."

"Then I know what I have to do." He said and turned.

"What are you doing?" Raye asked.

"I'm going to kill the man who did this. I guarantee you I'll make him suffer for this."

"Who was is?"

"His name was Sapphire."

"We need him! Bring him here."

"What?"

"Bring him here."

* * *

An angry Darien slinked through the alleyways looking for Sapphire. Determined to find the man who'd injured the woman he'd loved for so long he walked with conviction. He didn't care if Sapphire refused to cooperate, he would make him cooperate in order to help her. A sudden feeling washed over him… yes, he could feel the dark energy close by. He wondered why he'd not felt it around Sapphire before.

"Why are you following me?" He heard the masculine voice of Sapphire ask. Thinking that Sapphire had found him following froze for a brief moment.

"You know why I'm following you Sapphire." A light feminine laugh followed.

"Emerald, I don't want you here. You're an idiot and you'll completely ruin everything for me."

"I will? I doubt it Sapphire. Prisma is here you know?"

"I understand that. I've avoided her thus far."

"You won't be able to stay away from her though. I don't have as many distractions here."

"All you care about is bagging my brother and you know he wants her. You would just as soon kill her than you would follow orders. Plus, you know I'm the only one who can touch her without killing her."

"Exactly, so how is Diamond going to be with her?"

"Don't worry your little head about it." Sapphire's words had grown sharp and impatient.

"Okay fine, but I'm telling Diamond you made me leave."

"Do it then! Good riddance." There was a pause and all was silent. Darien taking his cue, stepped out into the open area.

"Sapphire."

"Ah. Darien! Been here a while have you?"

"A bit. Look, you need to come with me."

"You're rather brave coming here alone aren't you? Leaving me to ask, why did you come?"

"You should know. You did it."

"What did I do?" A smirk spread across his face.

"You hurt Serena." Darien yelled and stepped back as Sapphire's pale skin paled even more.

"What? How? Where is she?"

6

An old Enemy

"This shouldn't have happened. I was trying not to let my dark energy out." Sapphire said looking at the injured girl. "I can't fix this, it's already been done. Believe it or not ladies this is a good reaction for her. I would worry if I didn't see this reaction… Wait, she seemed fine when we parted this morning."

"She was like this after you left the arcade. You saw it even!" Darien exclaimed.

"I… don't remember that… I must have been in one of my… moments. Wait when did you see her?"

"Just before all of this."

"In my opinion. This reaction was caused by you Darien."

"That's absurd! I couldn't…"

"I will explain if you want me to. You see, this morning, when I caught her I somewhat injected her with a mixture of pure and dark energy. I perfectly designed that mixture so her body would not react this way. Only if the gradient of pure energy was greater would she have a reaction like this."

"I thought you said this was good."

"When I said it I thought it was." A wide smile spread across his face. "What was I saying? I can fix this."

"Get him away from her he's unstable!" Amy commanded looking through her visor.

"I'm not unstable. Just here to help." He went to put his hands on Serena but Darien grabbed him first. "You're and idiot Darien. Now you'll regret ever meeting me." Pain shot up Darien's arm and surged through his body. "You can't stop me when you're so closely connected to her."

Lita pulled Darien away and punched Sapphire away from Serena. "You get away from them scumbag!" Sapphire smirked and disappeared.

"Holy crap! That was like getting electrocuted." Darien breathed. The girls looked at his hand, it was burned. He looked at his beautiful princess as she lay there breathing heavily in her sleep. "It still hurts her doesn't it?"

"Yes Darien. The dark energy is still in there coursing through her trying to escape the same way it came."

"Then… it needs a channel." He said softly and looked at Amy. She did nothing, he looked back at Serena and put his uninjured hand on one of her burns. He bit his lip as the dark energy was draining out of her and into him. The girls watched as the burn marks disappeared from their princess's body and Darien fell to his knees. "I… need help."

"Luna. We have an issue here. We need someone who can eliminate dark energy."

"What's happened?"

"It's a long story. Is there anything that can help us? Oh, and Serena's our princess."

"Serena could do it then if she has her crystal and wand."

"Well we don't have the crystal and she's passed out."

"Is it Serena?" Luna asked in a panicked tone."

"No, not anymore… now it's Darien."

"Fine. I'll be there soon. I hope this works."

A short while passed as Darien moved to the other side of the room. Each moment that passed Darien became sicklier in appearance. "There's only two possibilities here. One, this crap turns me, and two…" He looked up at the girls. They all nodded in understanding.

"Someone call for a medic?" A young teenage girl, with shoulder length black hair and a ghostlike voice walked in. Luna was right behind her.

"Hotaru, please, help him." Luna asked motioning to Darien.

"Oh! Prince Darien. It's been a while." She smiled as her sailor suit appeared on her. "I'll make quick work of this." She held her staff to him and it illuminated the room. He sighed as he fell into a deep sleep. Knowing that his princess was safe was all he cared about.

* * *

"You failed again?!"

"No, not really Diamond. I managed to inject her with the energy but he off balanced it somehow. I'm fairly sure I've killed him."

"I wanted him to wriggle in my hands Sapphire! Just like the past. I am proud that I killed him once and I want to do it again."

"I can understand that. Unless they have figured out how to get rid of our energy he's either turned or he's dead."

"Fine. I can live with the fact that he's dead as long as I can have her."

"Are you going to go see her?"

"Yes. I think I will."

* * *

"Darien! Wake up!" Serena demanded leaning over him and stroking his hair.

"Let him rest Serena." Luna said softly.

"I have to know that he's okay. I have to hear him say it. Darien!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"I'm not. I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine." He sat up and looked around at the room of girls. "Hi ladies."

Hotaru stood smiling down at him. "I've missed teasing you."

"I don't Hotaru. Hey! I remember you!"

"I let you remember me. I gave you back basic memories of the past. Nothing too detailed though. Just us and our enemies who have traveled through time and arrived here."

"Diamond and Sapphire?"

"Yes and a few of their family members. Emerald and a sorcerer named wise man."

"Ah."

"Trista has sealed the gates of time now. The only way you can travel now is to have her unseal it for you."

"That's nice." He started to nod off.

"Darien!" Serena nudged him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up… wait! Diamond is here?!"

"Yes. He is and he's more aggressive than ever. They teamed up on you before they WILL do it again." Luna said.

"Who are these people? Sapphire seems so nice." Serena asked.

"People who want to take you from us." Luna smiled.

"Oh. Okay… so I should avoid them all?"

"Yes. Definitely." Darien held her. "I don't want them to get a hold on you."

"They won't my darling. They won't."

* * *

"You guys hurry up!" Serena bubbled and pulled Darien towards the lake. "I wanna swim!"

"Meatball head! It's only the first day of summer." Raye moaned.

"So? I want to cram as much fun stuff as I can into this summer."

"I do too." Darien laughed and lifted her up and twirled her around. She giggled as the air whipped her hair around them. "Come on. Let's sneak over to our favorite spot." He whispered seductively.

"Lake is better."

"Fine." He pouted but put her down allowing her to pull him into the shimmering water. The girls all splashed about and dunked each other playfully. Serena watched her boyfriend swim gracefully through the water effortlessly, his muscles flexed with each stroke causing all the girls to stare. It was almost as if he were a brilliant light and they were all moths.

"Stop staring at my boyfriend!" Serena cried and grabbed onto him. "Mine!"

"We're not going to steal him… he won't trade." Raye laughed.

They all giggled and went on with their playing not noticing a rather bitter green haired woman standing on the shore. 'I could kill them all right now.' She thought. 'I wouldn't have to worry about that bitter little girl.' Her green eyes watched them all carefully.

"Would you like to join us?" Serena asked politely.

"Perhaps. I don't' really like to get my hair wet however."

"I'll join you if I may. You girls clearly outnumber him." A man with shining white hair smiled and stepped into the water. Darien froze eyeing the newcomer, he knew who the man was… Diamond. Diamond glanced over at him and smirked.

"Come on Serena. Let's sneak away." Darien almost begged as he wrapped his arms tightly around his girl.

"I'm kinda tired." She said softly and put her head on his chest. Darien nodded and lifted her up and carried her out of the water.

Diamond smiled. 'Just like clockwork.' The sudden sound of screaming filled the air as the girls wrenched in pain.

"Going somewhere cutie?" Emerald stepped in front of Darien.

"Put me down!" Serena squirmed suddenly full of life.

"Yes put her down. Let her fight her own battle."

"Touch her, and I'll dismember you Emerald." Diamond growled stepping out of the water. "Darien we know how this ends. Spare yourself and hand her over. No blood has to be spilled here."

"You've already hurt her friends. I know you're capable of cold murder. I'm not going to hand her over."

"So. A challenge? You lost before."

"Because of dirty tactics."

"There is no fairness when you're fighting a war of love."

"You could never love her." Darien shouted tenderly letting her down.

"I'll hold onto the prize." Emerald smiled and grabbed Serena.

"You'll kill her!" Protested the handsome prince.

"Not anymore. We've found a way to overcome the differences of our energies. Sapphire did it."

"I'll kill you Diamond!" Darien lunged at the dark prince. Taking the opportunity to leave Emerald teleported both herself and her hostage to the Dark palace.

"Now they will fight for you. But don't worry you won't have to face the winner. By then, I'll have killed you."

"Emerald! What did I say? I told you to stay away from her."

"I'm so sorry Diamond. Did you beat him?"

"I left him standing there empty handed and alone. I'll feel more satisfied after he's suffered a while. Now, let me see my princess."

"I'm not your princess!" Serena said defiantly.

"You'll change your mind my dear…" He began to lean in to kiss her.

"Diamond. Wise man wants to see you." Sapphire said walking into the room bowing.

"Can't he wait?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Fine. Emerald come with me." Diamond barked and released Serena. "Watch her."

"Very well my brother." Diamond stormed out and Sapphire rushed to the teary eyed woman. "Serena… we have to get you out of here and I need to be cured. I have a place to go but I can't live like this any longer. I want to be a normal person." Sapphire smiled and took her hand. "I won't hurt you. Not like before. I just can't stand the idea of your spirit dying here."

"I can help you if you can return me to Darien."

"Not a problem. We have to hurry though. They'll be back soon." Sapphire held her tight and transported them both back. A welcoming party was waiting. Sapphire felt a sword on his neck as he released the frightened girl.

"No! Don't hurt him! I can help him." She grabbed her wand and said the magic words. He sighted as he felt all the evil leave him… he finally felt warmth.

"Thank you Serenity. I must go now. Diamond will soon be the only one left and you will help him won't you?"

"I'll try." She smiled. The girls were a little unsteady but they were okay. They waited for Sapphire to walk away before turning to their fearless leader. "He almost kissed me… We wanted more." She said alarmed.

"That jerk!" Darien fumed. "Good thing he didn't I would be very irate."

"Darien, don't worry about it. He didn't." She smirked. He was so protective. They walked hand in hand down the road towards the arcade listening to the peaceful sound of the people around them. He pulled her closer so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. "Let's just go to your place Darien. I just want to be with you."

"Okay." He gave in and led her to his apartment once again. She hadn't been back since their first date. He didn't want that much privacy with her. Walking in the front door Darien tensed, She was quiet signaling to him she was thinking something. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was so close to becoming Diamonds little toy… I couldn't object to him Darien. I couldn't fight him. It was as if he has some sort of strange power over me… I don't like feeling like that. I was scared, it was only a few minutes but that was enough Darien. He's going to come back and next time… he'll probably succeed in having his way with me."

"He won't get a hold of you again. They fought dirty yet again."

"They'll never stop… personally I hope Emerald gets me first because she doesn't want me near him either. She wants to kill me. I'd rather die than be with him." Her eyes locked onto Darien's and almost pleaded to him to understand her. "I want to be your girl Darien." Their lips met sending electricity down their spines. "Please… Darien, don't let him have me first."

"Serena… I… I just can't do this. You're vulnerable and you don't know what you really want."

"But I do know what I want. I want you!"

"I know that, but this isn't the right time."

"When is then? You're just trying to push me away aren't you?"

"No. I just respect you."

"I know that Darien. For heaven's sake, we spent years gunning for each other. I know that you respect me… Never mind, I guess I'll leave you alone and go home." She wilted. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"No. Don't go. I don't want to be away from you."

"I don't know if I can be by you though. My mind won't stop racing and fantasizing about you. I mean… you took your shirt off today." He chuckled and embraced her.

"I suppose you have a valid argument."

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"It means I will think about it." He kissed her passionately and lifted her up to bring her to the couch. She tangled her hands in his raven hair as they kissed. He could tell that there would be no turning her away at this point and could feel himself about to reach the point of no return himself.

"Darien." She moaned weakly. He smiled and moved his lips to her neck causing her skin to tingle.

"I've made my decision."

"And?"

He smiled and swiftly scooped her into his arms to whisk her into his bedroom. She felt as light as a feather in his hands as he lay her on her back. His hands moved over her searching for an area to rest but he found none. Every part of her fascinated him as he gently slid his hands under her shirt and lifted it away from her trembling body. "I love you so much. I can't believe we've never tried to be together before now."

"You were being a jerk to me, how was I supposed to know that's code for 'I love you?'" She shrugged.

"True."

Slowly clothes began to fall to the floor as the two lovers continued to demand more of each other. Darien soon found himself hovering over a very attractive and naked Serena. Her skin glittered in the dim light from tiny beads of perspiration. "What?" She asked with a curious look.

"Just admiring your beauty. You are a work of art aren't you?"

"No… you are." She blushed.

"You think so? Well you can tell me after I'm done with you." He smiled, pressed his lips to hers and slowly pushed into her. A slight gasp escaped her as she tightened her body against the pain she felt. He waited patiently, understanding that she needed some time to get used to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I think so it just hurts."

"So I've heard."

"From who?" She asked curiously wondering how many girls he'd been with.

"I went to high school too you know? I've heard stories."

"So… you've never been with a virgin?"

"I am a virgin Serena."

"How can you be a virgin?"

"How can you be?" He challenged and noticed she'd relaxed. He in turn lightly thrust into her causing her to cry out. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh? Then what was that sound you just made?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" She shouted trying to aggravate him slightly. It worked, and he made all of her dreams come true.

* * *

"You're late Serena. Did you guys have car trouble?"

"No but we had some people bugging us on the beach."

"What are you smiling about?"

'Mom, you're hallucinating. I'm not smiling."

"Oh! Yes you are. What happened? Tell me."

"I don't want to tell you."

"So there is something to tell." Her mother smiled widely.

"Damn it! How do you do that?"

"Simple word games."

"That's not right."

"So… what don't you want to tell me?"

"Nothing."

"It's about Darien isn't it? Did he ask you to go with him on a weekend getaway or something?"

"No…"

"Then what?"

"Mom. I don't want to discuss… that with you." She said emphasizing the word that.

"Oh… THAT. I'm so happy for you!" Ilene exclaimed and hugged her daughter. "We won't tell you father. Is it wrong for me to ask how everything went?"

"Yes. Everything went great mom. End of story."

"Why aren't you still there then?"

"Dad would flip."

"So we'd lie!"

"You'd lie to dad in order for me to stay the night with Darien?"

"Well yeah! If I wasn't married to you father I'd spend the night with him." Irene giggled like a young girl.

"Okay! Bye then!" Serena exclaimed and shoved some clothes in a bag then rushed out to meet her handsome lover. She skipped merrily through the streets gazing at his apartment building with a bright smile stretched across her face. She was ecstatic that her mother had been proud of her for her new relationship, she'd never expected such acceptance.

* * *

Four years passed and the couple had grown very close to each other. So close that they were the talk of the town, the ideal couple. Serena's father had finally given in and accepted the idea that Darien was his daughter's boyfriend but would not accept anything more.

Everyday now Darien made frequent trips to unannounced places making sure no one but Andrew knew what he was up to.

"It's almost ready Andrew. I'm so excited I know she'll like it."

"I hope so with the way you keep going on about it."

"Can I help it?"

"I guess not. I can barely believe that you are going to do it."

"How can I not?"

"Good point."

7

Together at Last

"So he asked you to go on a weekend getaway with him?" Mina asked excited.

"Yes. He's been working so hard at the hospital we haven't been able to spend that much time together. I'm happy that he still wants to spend time with me it's been four years after all."

"I'm just surprised you two don't live together yet. You certainly could."

"I don't want to move in with him. Dating couples should never live together because it often leads to very ugly break-ups."

"True." Amy nodded.

"I hope you two have fun." Lita eyed Amy.

"Yeah me too. I think we're going to Canada because he asked me to get my passport ready."

"What if you are going to Europe? That would be so romantic."

"I doubt we're going to Europe." She rolled her eyes but secretly hopped they were.

* * *

"Darien! Why am I blind folded?"

"Because I said so." He mused and waited for the limo to stop at the airport. He helped her out and took the blindfold off.

"Why are we here? Where are we going?"

"France."

"Darien! I didn't pack for that."

"Yes you did. Your mom packed a bag for you."

"The girls mentioned Europe but I didn't think they actually knew anything."

"I knew I shouldn't have told them."

"It's okay. I'm overly happy about this. I've been wanting to spend more time with you and I've been wanting to go to France."

"I know darling." He smirked and led her to the check-in counter.

In a few hours they were arriving in Paris. Serena was exhausted and lay her head on Darien's shoulder as they waited to deplane. "I love you." She muttered.

"I'm so glad."

* * *

"Bonjour. Nous voudrions une chambre. Nous avons une réservation." Darien said expertly. He was thankful for the numerous French classes they'd taken together.

"Here you are." The woman replied in English. "Sign here." He did so and they went to their suit.

"It's beautiful Darien!"

"You're beautiful."

"Stop you're making me blush." She covered her face.

"How is it that after this long I can still make you blush as if it were the first time I said it?" He asked embracing her.

"I guess it's because each time you say it, it sounds just as wonderful as the first time you said it." He nodded and kissed her gently.

"You are so tired. I think we ought to take a nap before dinner yes?"

"I'm sure you know my answer." She smiled and walked into the bedroom with Darien close behind. "I hate flying."

Darien said nothing as he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the bed. Serena did the same and snuggled into the bed next to him. "I'll wake you at five." Darien murmured and closed his eyes.

"Thank you."

* * *

"I can't believe it. My little girl." Ken Tsukino shook his head and looked out the window of the plane. "If you would have told me four years ago that this would happen I couldn't believe you."

"Things happen." Ilene sighed and looked at the other people on the plane. Serena's closest friends were silent and Andrew sat staring blankly at the seat in front of him.

"This sucks!" He declared suddenly.

"Can it Andrew." Mina shot.

* * *

"Why? I don't want to go way up there!" Serena gawked at the massive tower that rose out of the city of Paris.

"The Eiffel tower is a must see. You're not afraid of heights so what's wrong?"

"It could be cold."

"Come on. I want to make it up there by seven." Darien sighed and pulled her along. She silently plodded along side him happily. She had no objection to going only wanted him to make her go. It was a long way up but she loved the view it gave them. The vast city spread out in front of them and seemed to illuminate the starry sky.

"Wow. Isn't it amazing?" She gasp.

"Just wait." He smiled and put his arm around her waist. Suddenly the tower stared to sparkle with the flashing of millions of tiny lights. She awed at the spectacle. "Serena, I want you to know that I'd give you the world if I could. I'd make it so you would never feel any sorrow and the sun would forever shine on you… I can't do all of that, but…" He smiled and knelt. "I can give you me. Serena, will you marry me?" He revealed a ring that made her eyes widen. It was a diamond-banded ring! No, not diamonds set in gold but actually diamond with veins of gold running through it. The stone that was in the top was a beautiful opal that glittered in the light of the tower.

"I've never seen anything like it." She breathed.

"This is the only ring in the world like this. I had it custom made from a jewelers shop. He wanted to sell it to me in pieces but I wanted to have the most beautiful ring for the most beautiful woman I've ever met. So, what do you say?"

"What do you think?" a tear escaped her eye. "Just need to know if you asked…"

"Me. Yes he asked me then shipped me here for this." Ken smiled from the corner of the railing. Serena noticed all of their friends there and her mother.

"Well, he didn't waste his time." She exclaimed and pulled him into her arms kissing him feverishly. "Of course I'll marry you!"

"I was pretty sure you would otherwise I'd really look like an idiot wouldn't I?"

"You sure would."

* * *

With a proposal like that the wedding was soon put into motion. Serena found herself whisked into the vast world of ceremony and tradition the moment she arrived on familiar soil. Darien let her have whatever she wanted. Nothing was too good for his Serena and her dream day.

The date was set, the guests were invited, and everything was in place before Luna decided it was time for Serena to know who she was. "Serena I want to tell you something."

"Yes Luna?" She asked as she went over the final details of her wedding dress.

"I want you to know that you are the moon princess."

"That's a legend."

"No, you really are. Darien is the earth prince. You two were meant to be together and I am so glad that you two finally say each other for who you are."

"Thank you. It was hard not to."

* * *

Serena stood nervously as the music began to play for her to walk down the isle and into the open arms of her fiancé forever more. "Are your ready honey?" Ken smiled.

"Yes daddy. I'm ready." She smiled and they began their walk. She blushed as all eyes followed her down the rosy carpet toward the beautiful archway where her smiling Darien waited for her. She felt as if her legs were going to give way from underneath her but stayed strong. She finally made it to Darien's side and they faced the priest for what was to be the final words they would utter before joining together forever.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Darien Lee Shields and Serena Lynn Tsukino. I do believe they have written their own vows and will now share them with each other." He nodded at Darien.

"Serena, from the first time I saw you, the first moment you looked at me I knew I was destined to be beside you. I love you so much, that no words can ever express it. Everyday I wake up and am comforted by the thought that no matter where you are, you love me too. I want forever to be the person who makes you smile, I want to be the person who you turn to whenever you are sad, whenever you are sick. I will always be here for you. No matter what happens in this world you can always count on what I feel, and I hope you will decide to put up with me for the rest of our lives." Darien said never straying from her blue eyes.

"Darien, when I first met you all I could see was your mean spirit and nasty temperament when it came to me. I hated you for everything you were, and everything you weren't, but, I was wrong. You came into my life like a tornado, ripped me apart, leaving me to pick up the pieces after every time you insulted me. Out of those pieces rose something different however. I soon found that you could not have broken me so many times had I not truly loved you and cared about your opinion of me. I want you to know, that I will never let you down in any way. For all of the happiness you've brought into my life I hope I can give you the live you both want an deserve."

"And now, the ring exchange." The rings were slid into position. "If anyone objects please speak now or forever hold your peace… Seeing no objections I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The young man with blue hair smiled. They kissed a long lost kiss, one that sang of eons of love sustained. "I now have the honor of presenting to you, Mr. and Mrs. Darien Lee Shields!" Sapphire grinned. Darien and Serena walked calmly down the isle into the open air. The sunshine greeted them warmly, the wind blew the sweet smell of roses around them as they walked arm in arm to the awaiting limousine. This was to be the beginning of a new life for them, at last they were finally together.

THE END


End file.
